


Ink Drips Down Bendy x Reader

by SleepingArtist



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idkwhattoputhere, Lime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingArtist/pseuds/SleepingArtist
Summary: You grew up in Sillytoon Studios for it to be abandoned by one of the people you trusted. After long, you come back to that place to see it broken down. You think it's abandoned, that no one is there. Your half right. There is no human there. What lurks in the darkness is someone you think of also a friend, but will you grow closer.Don't be alarmed if you see this on wattpad and quotev. I wanted to post my book on this site for people who primarily read fanfiction here.





	1. Prologue: The Start

** Narrator POV **

It was a beautiful August morning. The birds were singing, people were just getting up for their jobs, children were whining about a new year of school- and then there was you. The flowery alarm clock you got for your birthday started to go off.

_"beep, beep, beep"_

You had been waiting all summer for this moment. The day you would be going to kindergarten. You ran to your parents' room, jumping on top of their bed like a bunny hopping in spring. They both sat up groggily and sluggishly walked downstairs and sipped on their coffee as if their lives depended on it. Your mother started to make you some scrambled eggs and bacon as you rushed up the stairs to get dressed.

Soon you ran downstairs, ate breakfast quickly, and then grabbed your backpack, running out the door as fast as a cheetah.

"Remember to be good and well-mannered at school." Your mother exclaimed. Soon you jumped into your father's pick-up truck and watched as your house drifted away in the distance.

Soon the tires of the truck screeched, showing the vehicle had come to a sudden stop. You gazed upon the huge brick building you would be spending the next six years in. You gulped nervously and got out slowly, waving to your father as he pulled out of the parking lot quickly, the truck fading away similarly to your home.

_"ring"_

The noise of the school bell encouraged you to hurry into the building. Don't want to be late for your first day.  _ **Right?**_

**\----**

You were standing in the parking lot waiting for the car that was going to be taking you away from this  **hell**. It was the only word you could think of to describe it. You watched as some girls passed by you, laughing and giggling. Suddenly one of them looked at you, and then quickly turned back to her friends snickering.

"Look at  _her_. What a  **freak**."

A singular tear ran down your cheek just as the car pulled up beside you. You wiped your eyes with your sleeve and opened the door of the car to find a familiar face.

It was your grandpa. Henry (L/N). He was a jolly man who worked at an animation studio a little ways from the school.

"How was your day, sweetheart!" He said with an energetic smile. He seemed happy, but soon saw your sad face and comforted you and put a hand on your shoulder as you pulled to the side of the ride. He hugged you suddenly and rubbed your back as sobbed. It had been a horrible day.

People thought you were a freak because you didn't act girly like the rest of the girls your age. You also kept to yourself a lot, making you the main topic for teasing. Your parents and grandfather knew that you were different, and even though your mother and father always tried to make you more like other girls, your grandfather always accepted you for who you are. He embraced it wholeheartedly, loving your quirks and your personality.

Soon you both got out of the warm embrace and your grandfather pressed a button on the radio and turned up the volume to hear a familiar tune playing, the instruments' sound flowing through your mind with recognition.

" _Grandpa is this!?_ " You yelled in excitement.

It was a beautiful song from the episode _'The Dancing Demon'._  Your grandfather and you shook to the beat of the song, giggling and laughing whenever your grandfather did something silly. Soon the car started to go through a gravel road- to the same studio, this song was made in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [05/06/19: This is an edited version of the chapter]
> 
> Thanks for Reading!~♡


	2. Prologue: New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had said this was the first official chapter of this book. But truth be told, it is not.
> 
> This chapter has been redone since 01/01/2019

Omnipresent POV

Joey Drew stood at the entrance of the enormous studio. To you, he was, Uncle Joey. He was a seemingly kind man who would draw little doodles for you and give you treats when you arrive. Today was no different.

"Uncle Joey!" You jumped up a ran into his arms. He chuckled and caressed your hair as your grandfather walked up to greet him. They both laughed and chuckled as you soon ran into the studio to greet the others.

Sammy and Susie were on their coffee break as you skidded by to greet them. Susie scoffed and Sammy cracked a small smile and rubbed your hair. You continued to run and you ran right into Norman and Wally.

"Hi, Mr. Norman! Hi, Wally!" You exclaimed excitedly. Both looked down at you with smiles marked on their faces.

"Hello, little one." Norman chortled. Wally bent down excitedly and picked you up, nuzzling noses with you.

"Hello (Y/N)! How have you been?" Wally exclaimed as he put you back down. You looked down at your shoes and grabbed the hem of the flowery dress your mother had picked out for you. You didn't really say anything, but what happened earlier made your eyes spring little tears. The two men looked at you in concern. Norman was the one to now bend down to you.

"Honey, don't be so down. Some people are stupid, don't listen to em'," Norman said as he wiped away your tears. You looked up with a small smile and wiped your tears away with your sleeves. Both men soon straightened up and you turned around to see Uncle Joey. He looked at you with a sweet smile, but then his eyes fell upon two of his employees.

 

"Shouldn't you two be working." Joey sternly spoke. Both froze and then scampered off. You, being a kid, didn't understand why the ran off. He looked back down at you with a grin.

"Are you ready for your surprise, dear." Oh right, the surprise. He had told you for weeks on end that he would have a surprise for you, and now it was finally ready. He walked you down the hallway towards a new room they renovated. The "Ink Machine" room. No one could really understand what it was for. You both walked into the room and you looked over onto your right to find three boxes, each a different size. Slight breathing and rustling were heard from them.

"What's in the boxes, Uncle Joey?" You turned towards him. He chuckled.

"Why don't we find out. You all can come out." You turned towards the boxes and stood slightly behind Joey.

"Thank goodness we're out of those boxes. It was so musty in there." A sing-song voice said. You recognized that voice. It sounded like the obnoxious Susie Campbell, but sweeter. You cracked your eyes open to see the three cartoon characters you adored so much standing in front of you. Bendy, Boris, and Alice. Needless to say, you were in shock.

"So what is it we're doing, Joey?" Bendy asked. It seems he hasn't seen you yet. You peeked more around your uncle. It did seem the tall wolf noticed you.

"Well, golly Joey! Why didn't you say we were meeting someone?" He started to walk closer to you and knelt down, reaching out a hand.

"Hey, kiddo! What's your name?" Though you were nervous, the presence of the kind wolf eased the tension. You smiled slightly.

"My name's (Y/N)." He smiled as Alice and Bendy came from around him. You were now in front of Joey, who was smiling at his creations getting along with his niece.

"Well is that a pretty name. I'm Alice Angel, sugar." The tall female toon smiled down at you. You gave a wide smile back. You soon heard Bendy cough loudly.

"Where are my manners?" He stepped towards you," My name's Bendy, Bendy the Dancing Demon." He shook your hand. You giggled slightly.

"And I'm Boris the Wolf!" Boris exclaimed loudly. You both looked at him in slight shock, but then the whole room lit up in laughter. You heard someone clear their throat from behind you.

"Well, now that we're done with introductions, you guys will be hanging out with (Y/N) in the new section today. Be good!" Joey stated, then left. Bendy scoffed.

"Does he always run off like that?" Alice asked. You nodded your head towards her. Boris sighed, then turned to you. "Well let's go have fun then. Come on everyone!"

\---

It indeed was a fun day. Your grandpa decided you needed a little break from home and it was a Friday, so you were gonna stay over at the studio. You could hear your parents arguing with him over the phone, but he absolutely insisted. You changed into a spare baby blue nightgown that you kept there for when you slept over.

Alice seemed to hear the arguing over the phone and went over to you and rubbed your back. Most people were leaving the building, but you and the toons we're staying in another room off to the side of the main hallway. Apparently, no one had seen the toons, surprisingly. You soon started to settle in for the night. Bendy and you were sitting on the bed as he was talking to Alice and Boris. You were so tired that you fell asleep in his lap.

He looked down at you. How cute. This was the moment he realized it. He was really connected with you already. He chuckled to himself. Yes, he would protect you. After all, you were his Little Devil Darlin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's insert an old author's note from the previous installment of this chapter.
> 
> Boris: *silently takes pictures in another corner of the room* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Alice: I ship it! (- 3 -)
> 
> Boris: Same! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ
> 
> Bendy: *whispers* Will you keep in down N/N is trying to sleep.ヽ( 'д'*)ノ
> 
> Alice: They're already in the nickname stage (- v -)
> 
> Dream: Anyways, by my Cinnamon Rolls o(≧▽≦)o
> 
> \---
> 
> Jeez, I was cringy. Still am, but my god.


	3. Prologue: A Turn For The Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 656 Words  
> T/W: Slight Gore

**Your POV**

I woke up, cracking my back slightly to find myself laying on Bendy's lap. I sat up and smiled at the sight of him. Alice and Boris were playing cards at a table in the corner, a camera rested next to Boris' elbow and light snickering can be heard. I heard talking outside of the room and footsteps drawing closer and closer.

Boris and Alice shot down under the table, but Bendy was still unresponsive. I nudged Bendy to wake up, but he wouldn't move. I tried to drag him over to the corner, but he was too heavy.

The door opened with a loud bang that woke Bendy right up. He shot up and tried to hide, but it seemed irrational, as he was immediately caught. Grandpa and Mr. Sammy looked at Bendy, shock evident in their eyes.

"What the-" Grandpa spoke. Uncle Joey pushed past them and walked up to scold Bendy.  
"Why didn't you hide, Bendy? It's basic protocol!" He continued to scold him until Mr. Sammy walked up and placed a hand on Uncle Joey's shoulder.

"How did you manage to do this, Joey?" He asked, pure curiosity gleamed in his eyes. But you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. Uncle Joey froze but then turned around and smiled.

"With a little imagination and believing, you can do anything you put your mind to!" He said. Then what was with that weird geometric symbol in the basement. Was that apart of believing? Uncle Joey cleared his throat.

"Well then, introduce yourself. And you two, come out from under there." Uncle Joey yelled. Boris and Alice slowly crept out. If their jaws could of unhinged, they would've dropped to the floor. Their eyes grew even wider. The toons started to introduce themselves, of course, Bendy's was the most flamboyant.

**1 Month Later**

We were all laughing around, having fun, until Uncle Joey sent everyone out of the room except Boris, who said he'll be out in a minute. Bendy, Alice, and I decided to play a fun game of hide-n-seek.

It was an hour later, and I was still trying to find Alice. She was good.

"Come on, Alice! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I yelled along to corridor. I looked over to a room I hadn't checked. I could hear muffled sounds from inside. I giggled and busted open the door to find... something I will never unsee.

"U-Uncle Joey? Wh-what the heck are y-you doing to Boris?!" I screamed. He turned around with this insane look in his eyes, holding an inky heart in his hands. He chuckled at my fear.

"Hello, little one. Would you like to  **join us?"**  I froze as Uncle Joey started to creep closer. I then screamed and ran, as far away as I could. I could barely feel the large tears rolling down my cheeks. I could barely breathe. I kept running but then soon ran into someone. I screamed, thinking it was Joey, but I saw a familiar devilish face looking down at me with worry.

"(Y/n)? What's wrong?" Bendy asked.  
"I-I don't know. J-Joey was pulling things out of B-Boris. I think h-he's de-ead!" I sobbed. Bendy's face turned from concern to pure rage. We heard pounding footsteps from down the hall and Bendy wrapped his tail around my waist protectively, pulling me against him.

**Omniscient POV**

Joey rounded the corner and launched at both of you with a knife covered in ink. "You won't get away from me!"

Bendy shot off like a canon, his tail still snug around your waist. He ran and found your grandfather saying, "Run! Hurry, go!"

Your grandpa looked to find Joey chasing you and bolted out of there. You were screaming and sobbing. "Bendy!"

Bendy looked out at you with a painful look on his face as your grandpa drove you away,  **never to come back.**


	4. Moving Pictures

Your POV

    I woke up to the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I sat up a little bit to watch the door creak open. I layed down quickly, pretending to be asleep.

    "Good, she's asleep," said a familiar voice.

    Wait a minute, that's my grandpa. He came in a kissed my forehead as I "slept." He had failed to notice that I had my eyes cracked open. I then noticed that he had two letters in hand. As he walked out, he set one of the letters down on my dresser and the walked out, closing the door behind him. I stayed in bed until I heard the door to the house open and then close quietly, but not quite enough. I sprouted out of bed, still drowsy from being awoken so suddenly. I walked to my dresser and grabbed the letter. I ripped it open, curiosity fueling my actions. It said,

Dear Y/N,

                 I will be out of the house most likely for a few days. I'm going to the old studio to visit a friend of mine that I haven't seen in 13 years. I have some pre-made meals in the fridge and all you have to do is heat them up. I'll see you in a few days

                        Love,

                                  Grandpa

    Ok then.  I opened the dresser drawers and grabbed my uniform so I could take a shower. I walked in a turned on the water. I have one that has a bath tub and a shower combined. I turned it to shower and while waiting for it to get hot, got undressed. I scrolled through my phone and wiped the screen a few times when it got foggy. I then realized the shower was ready so I set a timer and hopped right in. Some might wonder why I set a timer. It is because while in the shower I sometimes get so consumed in my thoughts that a literal hour had passed. Never again will I be doing that. I already felt bad, because the water bill that month was through the roof. Then, I started to think about Grandpa. Who was he going to visit? I shrugged it off. It was probably Wally Franks, they were best friends so that was a possibility.

(Time Skip brought to you by the Bendy Plushie)

    I soon heard the timer go off and jumped out of the shower. I quickly changed into my uniform and headed downstairs. I grabbed my (f/c) backpack and walked into the kitchen. I peered my head into the refrigerator. Grandpa was right, there was a bunch of frozen meals just waiting to be microwaved. I grabbed some toastable waffles and popped them into the toaster. I walked into the living room for a second to see if there was any school stuff scattered there. As I looked around I saw another letter on the couch. I sat down. Wait a minute, that was the other letter in Grandpa's hand. I looked outside the window to see his car was gone. No use doing anything about it. I couldn't call him, because he never carried his phone with him. He even still had a flip phone. I guess curiosity got to me, because the next thing I know is that I'm opening the letter. It said,

**Dear Henry,**

**It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn't it?**

**If your back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you.**

**Your Best Pal, _Joey Drew_**

 

Oh no! Please no! I ran around the house in a frenzy. I remember what Joey did. What is Joey gonna do to grandpa?! Kill him?!

    "Ok (Y/N), calm down. You have to stop grandpa before he gets there," I thought to myself. I ran around the house grabbing a water bottle, knife, and some snacks. Who knows how long this might take. I run out of the house with my key and quickly lock the door. I don't care if I'm gonna break my perfect attendance record, I have to save grandpa. I hopped on my bike and cycled all the way to the studio. It looked abandoned and broken down. It felt strange to be there. I looked around and saw my grandad's car. I ran to it quickly, my hope getting dimmer as I looked through the car window. He wasn't there. I looked around and then knew I would have to go inside the building.


	5. The Old Song

Your POV

I woke up on the cold wooden floor. I sat myself up and looked around. I was sitting inside the pentagram. The room was illuminated by candles. On the back wall of the room were two coffins. My trusty ol' axe was lying down right next to them. I wobbled onto my feet and grabbed my axe, grasping it tightly in my hands. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I soon found a table with a Bendy plush, bowls filled with unfamiliar contents, and a message on the wall in fresh ink saying, "He will set us free." "The heck, who would've written this!" I exclaimed in horror. I walked around to find a tape recording that had the name scratched off. I wonder who did these things.

??? POV

_Little does the little sheep know that she will find out very soon. But for now we must get the ritual prepared. I will have him notice me._

Narrator POV

You trudged the hallow halls, searching for the buttons to open up the door to a room unknown to you. You didn't come down here very often as a child, and you never thought you would come here again after the incident. Ugh. Even thinking about it gave you goosebumps. It was completely quiet in the workshop. You had always been one to like the quiet, but now it just made it eery. Like something could pop out any second and " AHHH!" you screamed in terror. But, it was just a cut out.

Your POV

Dang it! I got scared by a stupid piece of cardboard! I trudge along through the ink. I had finally found all the buttons! I flipped the switch for the door and it started to go up. It was so loud and scratchy I had to cover my ears. I walked into the room to find a sign saying "Music Department. Director: Sammy Lawrence." I remember Sammy. He was an interesting man to say the least. Like a less extreme Joey Drew. There was a tape recording sitting up on a piece of wood. I played it. The name on the back of the tape recorder said, "Sammy Lawrence" but it sounded like the man from the previous tape. That can't be. Sammy would never say such strange things, would he? I walked into the orchestra room. There were many instruments lying along the chairs, like the violin and the flute. The music department had a silent, but eerie atmosphere. I remember when it was buzzing with life and music every corner you turned. I loved it here, hearing all the music. But now it was just silent and sorrowful. A shell of its' former self. I played a little bit of the piano in the corner of the room. I loved to play piano, and I even have a smaller one in my room at home. I would play for my grandfather whenever he was feeling down or just wanted to hear some piano music. It was silent, until I started playing (insert favorite song) piano music.

Narrator POV

Your finger glided across the piano keys with ease. You were completely wrapped up in the song that you didn't notice the growing figure behind you. As soon as you finished the song you turned around to find a shadowy figure behind you. You screamed and then blacked out only to hear, _"Rest your head, it's time for bed."_

. . .

Your POV

I woke up to the sound of ink dripping from the walls. My back was sore and I couldn't move my hands. They had been tied up. Then an ink creature walked through a door towards me. I was honestly more confused than I was scared. I wasn't as frightened as when I heard all those voices. He was talking and I heard that he talked like Sammy. No way. He was talking about crazy things, but I just tuned him out until he said this.

 _"The_ _time_ _for_ _sacrifice_ _is at hand."_ No, he wouldn't. I started to tear up out of fear as he walked out of the room. This was not the music director I came to know as a child. He talked about things like sheep and how I might not wake up. Honestly I'm quite terrified. I really don't want to die. Suddenly the room began to shake. I heard Sammy's . The rope loosened and I grabbed the axe leaning on the beams that held up the room. I ran down that hall swiftly. No matter whatever just happened, I don't want to be apart of it. I started to walk. I was far enough away from the room, right? I crept down and towards some ink that was flooding part of the floor. I started to walk through it, and suddenly Bendy popped out again. I ran backward as fast as I could, but I tripped and fell on my foot weird. I hurt, but I stood up quickly and kept running. I ran through another hallway and through a door.

??? POV

**Who is this person. I've been chasing them through the studio for ages. I shifted the ink away from my hands only to find (accessory name). I recognized this. It was the hair piece Y/N used to wear. It was her. I have to find her, and protect her from the. . . . Angel.**

  
Narrator POV

The door slammed behind you and you shrieked in fear. You stopped and went to catch your breath, when you suddenly saw a bacon soup can roll from another side of the room. You cautiously drifted towards the corner.

 _"I know s-someone is th-here, p-please come ou-ut,"_ you exclaimed fearfully. Then someone came out that you never thought you would see again.

. . . . . . . Boris?


	6. Rise & Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you look out for a part at the end. It gets a little... sexual.

Your POV

Ugh. I woke up groggily. I was so tired, but I got up anyway. Ouch! I forgot I hurt my foot while running from Bendy. Boris had to carry me all the way to the safe house. Not that I minded, his fur was soft and was a great pillow. As you can tell I kinda fell asleep. I limped towards the main room of the safe house. Boris was waiting at the table with some Uno card in hand. (Yes UNO, don't judge me)

_**"Hey Y/N wanna play some UNO with me,"**_ Boris asked.

_"Ok!"_ I replied.

. . . . .

We had done 7 rounds of UNO. Boris won four of them.

_"Hey Boris, do you know where my grandfather is?"_ I asked with concern.

_**"Henry, I don't know, he left the safe room and I didn't get go with him, because he insisted I stay here. There might be a possibility that he is still out there."** _

_"Well, is there a way we can go find him,"_ I asked with a glint of hope in my eye. Please let there be a way to find him.

_**"Go to that door and there should be a letter right next to it, but remember, I'm coming with you. Ain't no way I'm letting you go out on your own,"**_ He said with confidence. We walked out into the hallway. A message printed on the door warned that there was no turning back. This is it. No turning back now. I pulled down the lever and the door opened with a creek. The hallway was much cleaner than the ones in the music studio, but not as clean as the safe house. How long have I been in here, days, weeks? Nevermind that. I walked out into the hallway, Boris not following far behind. It was dark and foggy. We walked along until it got really dark. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I looked around for a light source. Wait, what's this. I held the device in my hands and looked at it quizzingly. I clicked the small button on the side to see light come from the top side of the object. It was a flashlight. Finally some light! We walked around in the dark and quiet hallway, the only sound you could hear was the machines on the side of the hallway, gears running with rust lined across their surfaces. Then you came across a closed door.

_"Ugh! How the heck are we gonna get past that!"_ Boris looked at the wall like he was assessing something.

_"What is it, Boris?"_ I gestured for me to hand him the flashlight. I placed it in his hand and he kneeled down and moved a vent cover. What is that gonna do? He started to crawl inside.

_"Hey, Boris! Don't leave!"_ I exclaimed. But it was too late. He was already far down through the vents. I was kneeling down to look through the entrance of the vent and then heard the door started to creak open. What the. I stood up and walked over to the doorway.

_"Hey, Boris! I'm gonna go a little bit ahead."_ I walked through the hallways. There was so much ink here. Blech. There were many selves lined with plushies and other collectibles. I still have some of these in my room. I was walking along when I finally came to a fork in the road. What would I pick? The devil or the angel. I decided to walk along the angel route because I'm being chased by Bendy and had peeked inside to find a ton of ink. Don't want him to pop out again. Especially when my father is counting on me. I walked into the room to find a ton of Alice Angel merchandise. I never knew there was so much Alice Angel stuff. I only had a plushie. I found another tape and pressed play. I turned in on. It was Susie Campbell's voice. I haven't heard it in a long time. It was her, but she sounded upset. She was ranting on about how Alison Pendle stole her role as Alice Angel. Real mature. I guess she and Alice really did have a bond. She was always a snobby woman, who always loved materialistic things. It surprised us all when she didn't complain about her role as Alice Angel. Everyone thought she had changed, but I knew better. She just loved the spotlight being on her. She wanted all eyes on her. (A/N: See what I did there (￣︶￣;)) I exited the room. I turned the corner, only to be met with an amazing site. It was a huge room with the title of "Heavenly Toys". It had a magnificent waterfall of ink falling down from presumably nowhere. You might call me crazy, but even in the situation we were in, I still admired the beautiful aesthetic the room pulled off. It was so nice to finally be in a room that was a dusty and musty as the other ones. I looked around to see a huge Boris plush. Oh, how I wish I could take it with me. I walked up the steps into what seems to be the toy workshop. On the desk sat another tape recording and an ink blob in a small wooden bowl. It was shaped like the ink machine. I touched it only for it to quickly transform into Bendy. I gotta say, that's pretty cool. I pressed the recorder. It was Shawn Flynn, another person that I hadn't heard from in a long time. He was talking about Joey and how the Alice Angel plushies didn't sell. I looked behind a shelf of them only to find a door. Maybe the machine is connected to the shelf. The shelf does have wheels, but won't budge. I walked outside and pressed down the lever. I heard the machines in the room, but the gears weren't moving. I turned the machine off and went to see what was blocking the gears. I looked closely inside to find little plushies that were blocking the gears. One-by-one, I take them out of the machine. There were multiple.

_"Well, I don't think anyone is gonna be buying these anytime soon, so... "_ I quickly shoved a Bendy, Boris, and Alice Angel plushie into my backpack. No one's gonna need them. I went out and flipped the switch again and the machines started to work. I went back inside the room to see the shelf moving over in front of the desk. I walked towards the door carefully and cracked it open, peeking my head inside. It was a small room with a little room with cardboard clouds on the windows. There were multiple bulky tv screens. How did those even get up there? The must've been heavy. Suddenly they turned on, and there was Alice Angel up of the screen, singing a song about herself. I walked up to the scene, curiously. Then suddenly, the deformed figure of Alice Angel came out.

**" I'M ALICE ANGEL!"**

  
Narrator POV

You backed up into the corner of the room and hid your face in your knees.

**"I see you there.**

 

**A new fly in my endless web, a cute one at that.**

 

**Come along now.**

 

**Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels."**

  
Your Pov

What the heck was that! I walked along another hallway only for a Bendy cutout to pop out again! I screamed really loudly. I turned the corner, only to see Boris dying laughing. Oh so help me.

_**"Sorry Y/N, I couldn't help it!"**_ He said in between fits of laughter.

_"Haha. Very funny."_ I said sarcastically. What a real comedian we have here. We're fighting for our lives, well I have been fighting for my life, and he just jump scares me with the being that we are running from. Real funny. After a practical 20 minutes of laughing. He brought something out from behind his back. It was a metal pipe detented and twisted in many ways. I guess that would have to do as a weapon. Why didn't I bring the ax?! I grabbed the makeshift weapon from his hands and strutted forward, him following slowly behind giggling. Boris' hand grabbed my shoulder. "We need to find two levers. I'll go this way, you'll go that way." Then he walked off. I went down the hallway and turned the corner, to see a lone poster hanging on the musty wall. The butcher gang, huh? I remember them. I was starting to get a bad feeling as I stepped closer to the poster. Like someone was watching me. I walked closer then . . . . . Oh My Goodness! A creature popped out, it looked a lot like Edgar. It walked closer, so I decided to swing the makeshift weapon at it, only for it to be knocked down in a few blows.

_"Wow, ok,"_ I exclaimed in shock. I flipped the switch and walked around to find Boris. I finally found him, and boy was he concerned.

_**"What the heck happened to you? Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere."**_ I never knew Boris could turn into an older brother. I reassured him that I was fine and we continued on our way. We finally made it out of there, only to find a box labeled "Miracle Station" sitting on the corner of the hallway. Before I could even begin to ponder what it was used for, Boris answered my inner question.

_**"It's used to hide from Bendy. At least, that's what your grandpa used it for."**_ He exclaimed sadly. It seemed like he really missed him. Seeing him so sad sparked my determination to find my grandfather and get us all out of here. We walked around until we found an elevator. Boris got in, and I followed. I walked up to the control panel, examining it closely.

Narrator POV

Then suddenly, the elevator started to move. It was so sudden, that you fell on your back against the hard metal elevator door.

**"You Interest Me Little One.**

 

**Looks like you've got a playdate with an Angel**

 

**Come to me on Level 9**

 

**All you have to do, Is follow the screams"**

  
This couldn't be good. Boris looked at you fearfully.

_**"We don't really have a choice, Y/N."**_ He exclaimed. You two walked silently along until one point. Then he started to run inside. You limped after him only to see him

. . . . . . . . . . Looking at himself?

You were absolutely terrified. What the heck went on in here. Besides the fact that Boris is looking at a. . . clone of himself? You were honestly super confused. Did that mean that the one upstairs is a fake? What about the one with you right now. You quizzingly looked at him. You were so confused. He looked back at you and sighed.

_**"Guess I'll have to tell you what happened, right?"**_ He said looking behind him for your feedback. You nodded your head hesitantly. You didn't know what horrid details this story held. But your curiosity would always get the best of you.

  
_**"Well, you see. When I was 'unconscious' they had made multiple clones of me to do tests on. They didn't get to before Bendy kinda. . . snapped. If people had left already, they sure had then. These clones were alive and had wondered downstairs, where Susie had barricaded herself. She had stumbled upon an ink heart. She kneeled down to look at it and a searcher pushed her into the ink. She drowned and became a corrupted version of Alice. She had a run in with Bendy and he messed up her face. She became so obsessed with her looks that she started to go insane.**_ " He went through all that in seemingly a few breathes. You looked at him, shocked and saddened. That is what has become of your friends. A dancing demon on the hunt for revenge, and a corrupted angel. Your eyes began to well up with tears. Boris was so caught up in a thought that he barely noticed you crying. When he did though he tried to make you feel better by hugging you and rubbing your back, After all, you were still like a kid, just a young high-school girl. You couldn't handle all the situations that adults could. After a while of crying, you started to fall asleep. Boris decided to carry like last time and take you to the door of the Angel's Lair.

??? POV

I was so tempted to go out of the shadows and just grab them both and hug them. I haven't seen both of them in so long. It was that angels fault she's crying. Ugh. Next time I see her I'll destroy her for good. At first, it was just an accident, but now it won't be.

Narrator POV

You soon woke up on the steps of a weird entrance. It was a long wooden hallway with ink splatters everywhere. Boris had set you down in a corner and was playing patty cake with himself. When he noticed I woke up he walked towards me. "I can't let Alice know I'm here. Don't worry though. I'll be out here when you come back." He exclaimed with fake pride. I just nodded my head and walked towards the door, and as soon as I was next to it, it opened. I walked down the corridor. It was much like the angel room back when the hallway split. Was this Susie Campbell doing? This is most likely Alice's lair. I walked along until I met a corner and cautiously turned. There she stood in all her fake glory. Alice Angel, but not like the one I grew up with. Just like Boris said, her face is deformed and her dress isn't poofy, it's dragged down like it was soaked with water. Her once porcelain skin was now tainted yellow like .... You get the picture. Her eye was just like a black abyss. It was honestly repulsing to look at, but of course, I wouldn't say that. I'm not mean. She went on and on about how hard the choices of the beautiful was, and in all honesty, I didn't care. I more or so paid attention to the creature on a dirty old inclined operating table behind her. It was honestly quite shameful. It was another character from the butcher gang. They were like the others, deformed and grotesque. I felt so sorry for the little guy.

**"It is time to begin your tasks little errand girl.**

 

**Go out and do them for me**

 

**And maybe, just maybe, I will let you out"**

  
You walked out of the lair and walked towards Boris, who was waiting patiently outside. He would look for marks and scratches.

_**"Did she hurt you at all?"**_ He asked in a concerned voice. I shook my head no. He hugged me, which I didn't exactly agree with because we needed to leave, but his fur was also really soft. I have been a thing for me that if you put me on soft things, I'll fall asleep really fast. Before I could fall asleep of voice my protest a voice over the speakers came on.

**"No time for cuddling, we have work to do"**

  
. . . . . . . . . . . .

(Timeskip to chopping down cutouts)

I truly think Alice is a tsundere.

[For anyone not in the anime community it means a person who is cold and harsh on the outside and sweet and kind on the inside. This has been a public announcement]

She acts so cold, but sometimes she can be really sweet. Right at the moment were in the elevator heading to the floor with heavenly toys. There ought to be some Bendy cutouts sitting around there. I have a slight suspicion that their something Bendy can use as his eyes to everything around the studio. I mean, he'll sometimes just suddenly get in front of us, but he's turned around, which gives us enough time to run to the nearest Miracle station. Honestly, I'm curious why those are there in the first place. Did incidents like this happen a lot when I was little? I don't know if Bendy had been at the studio for longer than I had seen him, so it could be likely. Anyway, we decided to just walk around, but close enough to the Miracle Stations that if Bendy comes we'll be able to get into one quick. We decided to split up. I know it might sound like a bad idea, but it'll get the job done quicker. Boris has a pipe and I have the ax, but I'm still confused as to how a metal pipe is gonna break the wood when it has no sharp point. I'm getting off topic. I walk around the corridor. There has to be at least one cutout here. I look around the corner only to be met with a face all too familiar to me. It was Bendy.

Narrator POV

You accidentally gasped out of shock. You tried to cover your mouth, but it was too late. He had already heard you. 

[If you would like to skip a make-out session I will make an a/n where it stops and just summarizes it]

  
Narrator POV

You accidentally gasped out of shock. You tried to cover your mouth, but it was too late. He had already heard you. You ran as quickly you could towards the nearest miracle station, but you didn't make it in time. (The next part is going to be a bit weird to right so be warned, it gets sexual but they'll have clothes on). Just about as you were about to get into the Miracle Station, you felt two melting arms wrap around your waist. It was Bendy. You were frozen in fear, absolutely paralyzed. You tried to move but it wasn't your fear paralyzing you, it was something else. You felt Bendy's head bury into your neck. You tensed up. Bendy noticed and the light side of him nuzzled your neck, attempting to break free from his dark side. His dark side still remained, however. He looked up at you with a mischevious grin. He pushed you into the Miracle Station and he . . . Kissed you?!

Your POV

I was so confused. Why was he kissing me? Did he love me? My mind was in complete shambles. What about Boris? He could be in trouble. I tried to protest, but I couldn't speak. I was melting into it. I didn't mean to. I closed my eyes, it felt like I was being forced. I felt one of his hand grip my shoulder as he pushed me harder against the back of the Miracle Stations wall. I gasped and he took the opportunity to stick his tongue in there. It had a tad taste of ink. He swirled it around in my mouth and I did it too? Why was I allowing this? He soon won the little battle. He brought his legs inside the miracle station. The door had shut behind us. It was obvious he wasn't going to let go. The grip on my shoulder grew tighter and so did the grip on my waist. His tail now wrapped around my waist as he used his hand to trap mine. I was fully trapped. I submissively wrapped my legs around his waist while he grinded against me. I couldn't do anything. He went down to my neck and started to lick it? I had only really seen this happen at my school where couples did this in the hallway, but this was more . . . passionate. Then he spoke.

 

**"My precious princess . . . how** **I** **missed** **your embrace.** **Your** **warmth.** **You** **have grown** **to** **become** **so** **beautiful~"**

 

He caressed my cheek. If I could see my face, I would probably be blushing like a fire truck. He kept licking and sucking on my neck and it felt weird and . . . pleasurable. He also started to grind harder and use his knee to um, yeah. This was going against my will. I looked up at him in a daze. He smirked down at me and nuzzled into my shoulder to continue whatever he was doing. He hit a certain spot and I let out a little moan. Oh please let him not have heard that. He stopped grinding against me.

 

**"Found it."**

 

He heard. He started to nip and suck on the spot while I was moaning louder. I secretly never wanted this to stop, even though my common sense disagreed. I thought I didn't want this, but my body did. He kept doing it until he finally bit down. And great gosh did it hurt. But, it still felt so good. I felt like something was taking over my thoughts, I couldn't think straight. I was slowly losing my will to fight back as I started to moan louder.

 

**"I want to hear everyone sound you** **make** **my love"**

 

He grinded his knee upwards and I made an alarming bit of sounds. I was kinda desperate, but I think he literally put some sort of spell over me.

 

_"BENDY~"_

 

I was shocked that I yelled that. It was forced. He smirked and continued to grind against me.

 

**"Looks like my princess is falling into my spell. I guess you really like this, don't you? Well, we can do this forever, only if you say yes."**

 

_"YES, PLEASE~"_ I didn't mean to say that.

 

**"Of course, princess"**

 

He tilted us at an angle, my head hitting slight against the wall. He licked around my wound and I could tell it was definitely enough to leave a mark. At least I had some makeup in my bag. But, I left it on the elevator. This went on for several more minutes where he left many more marks and some around my waist, hips, and shoulders and I was starting to go unconscious, but don't know why.

 

**"Mon amour, ma princesse, ma reine~"**

 

  
I hadn't lost a lot of blood. I then heard footsteps from down the hall. Who was it? Bendy held me in his arms shielding me from whatever was there while going back to kissing me. My eyes closed and I was about to pass out when the door opened. It was Boris. Finally, someone to help  
He looked shocked initially but soon went into big brother mode.

 

(You can come back now innocent cinnamon roll, Boris will explain)

 

_**"Bendy, get off of her!!"** _

 

Bendy chuckled but then pecked me on the cheek which somehow made a force to send my curled up into the edge of the station and then blacked out.

  
Boris POV 

I knew I shouldn't have left her alone for too long. She was under Bendy's siren-like spell. It entrances the victim and makes them weak and submissive. He used it against her. Y/N is like my baby sister and no matter how much I shipped this before I can't lose her to Bendy's dark side. I already found Bendy marking her while she was under his spell. She'll have to rest for a little while. How long was she there? Telling by the marks on her body, it had been maybe an hour. Boy did I lose track of time... Yes, I saw the majority of the markings because I changed her top into one of the employees older sweaters. Don't worry, I changed her shirt before to help her go to bed when she was little. The poor thing though. She briefly woke up a while ago and her face was hot and she could barely walk by herself. She was still practically paralyzed. While she was gone I chopped down all the Bendy cutouts for her, so we stayed under the staircase near Alice's lair. I think Alice actually did something nice for once. From the place, we usually get supplies from, instead of giving us another quest she silently put out a big fluffy blanket and some warm soup. The real Alice is still in there. Y/N would toss and turn in her sleep. The spell caused the victim a lot of pain. . .

Your POV

I was in my dream again. Instead of moving I was laying on the ground

I was still too tired to move. I saw a figure walk up to me and a slid back in fear. I was so tired and couldn't fend for myself. It was really hard, being the independent girl I am. The figure went up to me and hugged me tightly. It was Bendy. He seemed to be crying.

"I'm so sorry darlin. I didn't want my dark side to come out, but I couldn't help myself. I know you're in a lot of pain and I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

Did he think I hated him? I did the only thing I could think of in this situation. I kissed him. Unlike last time, this wasn't filled with desire and passion, this was filled with love and sweetness. Bendy and I soon separated to get some air. Bendy was catching his breath.

_"I could never stay mad at you Bendy."_

He chuckled a bit at my weak attempts to cheer him up. He then kissed my forehead and I woke up. I was sitting in Boris' lap and in horrible pain but managed to keep a straight face. We decided to start going on the quests again.

(Timeskip to elevator drop)

You and Boris walked towards the elevator, you both would finally be free. You felt sad, you couldn't find your grandfather at all. Maybe he'll come out too. You got in and Alice was talking about her expectations about heaven. Then The elevator stopped. You and Boris looked at each other confused until the elevator started to plummet down.

**" YOU TWO CAN NOT ESCAPE ME! I WILL USE YOU TO MAKE ME BEAUTIFUL! EVEN IF I'D PRACTICALLY HAVE TO RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!"**

  
You both clung onto each other and in all the chaos heard a whisper.

**"I'm sorry. She made me."**

  
You then knew exactly who this was. Susie Campbell wasn't completely corrupted. With all the voice shifts it made sense. The elevator soon crashed and you hit your head on the metal. You were almost unconscious, with Boris trying to get you awake. He was taken from you by Alice and she was about to take you as well when a sudden force pulled you back out of site.

**"Don't worry love~ We'll get them both back. Just sleep my little devil darlin"**

 

You then blacked out.

 


	7. Colossal Wonders (Part 1)

Your POV  
I felt warmth encasing me. What happened? I'm too tired to open my eyes. I slowly open my eyes to see Bendy snuggling against me. It was kinda cute. I snuggled into his chest. It was quite comfortable. I felt a gloved hand rub circles along my back. I could fall asleep. I felt something wet against the base of my neck. Oh no.

Narrator POV  
Bendy started to kiss around the base of your neck to mark you, but you refused. You weren't scared of him. But you were too tired and comfortable to move around. You did the first thing that popped into your head.

Bendy POV

I was kissing my dolls neck when I suddenly felt two arms wrapped around my neck... Was she finally submitting to me? Apparently not. She flung my head across the elevator.

Your POV

*crash*

What in the heck? I slowly tilted my head up to see Bendy's body next to me. Wait . . . . where is his head?! I looked around and finally saw it. His head in the debris of the elevator. He was pissed.

.

 

.

 

.

 

THAT IS HILARIOUS! Oh my gosh! I started to laugh so loud when I saw his face. Tears sprouted from my eyes. I couldn't breathe. When I finally calmed down I could hear a sigh coming from his head.

  
I finally caught my breath and said the first words spoken between us. I scooted over to him and patted his head. _"Are you ok, Bendy?"_ He seemed to be confused. Did I speak weirdly? He seemed to notice.

 **"Sorry . . . it has just been a long time since someone asked about my well being."** He explained. I felt a little sorry for him. I picked up his head and set it back up with his body. He was still in his evil inky form but started to drip ink along the floor of the elevator. He was starting to melt.

 _"Bendy! Are you ok?!"_ I slowly walked out to him and held my hand out. His form melted down into a large puddle. I kneeled down and was about to poke the ink puddle, but it started to rise up. It slowly formed into Bendy's original form. He was a bit taller than me.

 **"I'm so sorry darling, I don't don't know what is happening to me,"** he said sadly. I walked up to him a cupped his cheek with my left hand. He started to purr like a kitten. It was so adorable! He suddenly started to cry, the ink started to drip down his face. _"Bendy. . ."_ I said sympathetically. He looked away from me. **"I-i can't. I h-have to go,"** he exclaimed walking away. Your heart started to break. I just got him back, and I'm not going to let him go. _"Wait!"_ I yelled grasping onto his waist. His head slightly turned around to see my face. I felt water flowing down it. I was scared. I didn't want to be alone. _"It's. . . it's ok Bendy. I forgive you,"_ I whispered. I couldn't tell if he could hear me until he cupped my face. I looked up to see him looking down at me. At least I think he was... He had ink dripping down his face. Ink dripped onto my shoulders. I giggled and whipped the ink of his eyes. His cartoon eyes looked down at me in a sort of shock. "There's my Bendy." I smiled sympathetically. _"It's not your fault Bendy."_ After I said that he started to cry. I looked up at him with worry and he started to laugh. He looked down at me. **"Sorry doll, it's been too long."** He claimed. He soon recomposed himself.

 **"Well anyways, what do you think of my new look, doll~"** He exclaimed with a smile. I giggled slightly. _"You look quite dapper."_ I looked down at my own clothes. His eyes followed. **"Oh no, no. That can not do! I can't be the only one looking dashing."** Bendy exclaimed dramatically. He rubbed his nonexistent chin, "thinking" of a way to fix this " _horrible"_ catastrophe. **"I got it!"** He said. He took some of the ink from the flooring around us and spun me around while laying the ink over my tattered and torn clothes. I was extremely dizzy when he stopped. I was about to fall over but he caught me. The ink poofed into a dress. It was poofy, black, and was made of silk. ( Dress above) **"One last thing,"** Bendy said. I looked at him quizzingly. He took a smaller piece of ink from the floor and spun it around my waist. Instead of poofing into something, it turned white and molded into a big white bow.

 **"Beautiful."** He exclaimed in pride. I twirled around. I looked over at him. I ran over and hugged him. _"I missed you, Bendy,"_ I said sadly. **"I did to doll."** He said gazing down at me.

Bendy POV

That is adorable. She still has those doll-like eyes. I just wanted to squish her, she's so cute. Golly, I love her. But I hated seeing the sadness in her eyes. I honestly freaked me out. Where are the happy and innocent eyes I saw when she was a young? I looked down at her in sympathy. Stupid Joey. He wiped the happiness away from my darling's eyes. Luckily, he can't reach her. Not on my watch. I do find it funny that she is shorter than me. When she was little she was my height. She has to be at least a few inches shorter than Alice. It's hilarious. She suddenly flashed a worried glare at me

_"Bendy, where is Boris?"_

  
Oh no. I forgot. My best buddy was kidnapped by the wretched "angel". Whatever shall happen to her after we get to her? I wonder. Will she be in pain? Will she finally see how much we suffered? I guess that will all come, in due time. I grasped Y/N's shoulders. **"Y/N, listen to me carefully. I can't go out with you. At least not physically. I will be watching from inside the shadows. You must be careful though, for I will not always be as close by as I seem."** She nodded her head fearfully. I wish I didn't have to let her go so soon. But I will give her something before she departs. I bent down next to the ink.

Your POV

Bendy started to form something with his hand. What is it? It was still an ink blob. He formed and shaped it. It started to form into something. I couldn't recognize it at first. Then I saw petals and could tell in an instant what it was. It was a rose. It had midnight black petals, unlike the red and pink roses I see when I shopping at the market. He tucked it snuggly behind my hair and kissed my forehead softly. **"A rose for a rose,"** he exclaimed smoothly. I held my blushing face into my hands and giggled. I slowly looked up at him, Bendy now had a serious face. **"Be safe,"** he said sadly. _"I will."_

I looked over at the other corner of the elevator to find my backpack, almost untouched by the crash. I grabbed it and headed to the collapsed doors of the elevator. He pushed the debris out of my way, and I made my way out of the room, only to glance back sadly of my departure. I turned back around and headed to the fork in the path. This was more than I had ever seen when I was here as I child, but I felt as I knew the place well. I turned left and went in a room. What I saw in there was nerve-racking. The walls were covered in rigid handwriting was hard to make out. It was hard to read, but I could make out one word. Taxes. This must of been the accounting room. The person in here must have gone insane. I looked over at the mahogany desk to find another one of those tape recorders. I pressed the play button, only to be introduced to a mixture of what seemed to be stressed out screaming and crying. I honestly haven't heard anything like that since people in kindergarten had tantrums. It freaked me out. I turned to see a small room behind a cracked wall. It had a wheel, and it looks like it could be attached to something. I grabbed the wheel and walked out of the room. I tried to open the room straight across, but the door was locked. I walked along the corridor to find a metal door at the end. It was missing a wheel. _"Welp. I'm glad I brought that along."_ I pushed the wheel into the slot and turned it. The door opened with a rusted sound. I peeked my head inside to find a stage with ink black inanimate figures standing on top of it. They were settled in different poses, and it was honestly unsettling. In a sign above the stage, it said the words, "He will set us free."

Where is Sammy? I walked around the stage into a library. Look at all these books. I looked around the bookshelves for clues and other such things. I was walking around until I heard a book drop from one of the shelves. I walked towards it and picked it up. It had dust all of it and the title was unclear. I blew the dust off and sneezed. How much dust can one book have? I could finally make out the title of the book.

**_The Illusion of Living_ **

  
This. . . this was the book written by Joey Drew! Of course, he of all people would have written a book so ominous. I decided to set it down and not open it. Who knows what Joey could have put in that book. I walked into the center of the library to find a lone tape recorder sitting on a circular wooden table in the middle. It appeared to be Susie Campbell. She was extremely upset about her being replaced for the role of Alice Angel. It sounded over the top and dramatic. She talked about how she was an "angel". It was a little bit funny how she thought she was all that and a can of bacon soup. I wandered around a little bit more.

Narrator POV

You walked along the long corridor of the library observingly. You saw many books peeking out of the shelves. You pushed one back in only to hear a mechanical sound coming from behind it. Quizzingly, you walk around to another and push that one in. You hear the same noise. You walk around and push in all the books, only to hear a rusted squeak coming from the door on the back wall. You peek around the bookshelves to see it had slightly opened. You pushed on the door and it fully opened. You stepped on to the creaking wooden flooring only to find you were in a large room with metal chains comes up from a seemingly endless abyss. It was quiet, besides the occasional rusted squeaking from the chains. You looked to find a lift it had a part missing but you didn't know where it was. You explored the hallway around the machine only to find a long tube-like machine. It was interesting to look at. You walked over to the lever and pulled it, only to find a creature. It weirdly didn't attack you, and instead hid back into its puddle. You went back to the puddle only to find something wrapped up in ink-stained cloth. You poked it and prodded at it and finally picked it up. You unwrapped the cloth slowly. While you were doing that you walked to the machine. Maybe you could put this in there. You opened up the cloth to find an ink heart, resting there idoly. You started to freak out, what the heck! Where did this come from? You quickly dropped it into the machine and backed away. You tripped over your own foot and landed on your butt. You looked down only to find you were looking over the edge of an inky black abyss. You slowly scooted away from it and back to the machine. You saw a mysterious lever at the side of it and decided to pull it. It twisted and out of the bottom appeared a gear.

 _"So that's what it does."_ You exclaimed. You put the gear into its place and the lift came across. You got into the lift and it slowly went across. You got out and opened a door. The door leads to a hallway. You slowly walked down only to find hand sprouting up left and right. You ran down only to look back to find. . . nothing. Weird. Was it a delusion? You walked through a doorway only to find a bunch of stairs. Then you heard a voice.

**_"I see you there, my little errand girl"_ **

  
You looked around to try to find the source of Alice's voice, but nothing was there.

_**"Your angel is always watching"** _

 

_**"What is it that keeps you going?"** _

 

_**"Is it the thrill of the hunt? The thirst for your freedom?"** _

 

_**"Or perhaps... You're just looking for a little, friendly, wolf.."** _

 

_**"Better hurry errand girl."** _

 

_**"Boris is having trouble staying in one piece."** _

 

_**"And your grandfather won't last long in this place."** _

 

Maniacal laughter soon followed.

 

Boris.. Grandpa...

 

I will find you. 

 


	8. Colossal Wonders (Part 2)

A/N: Ok, the world likes to curse me, because literally the day after I posted the sneak peek I got a cold so I didn't get to finish the chapter like I wanted to. So now this is what you will get until I get to finish the end of the chapter.   
  


Your POV

I rushed up the stairs and towards the door. I wasn't letting Alice get to Boris. Not on my watch. I entered through a door to a room that looked like a lounge. I flinched to hear a voice and looked up.

 An ink creature cried out about when he could go home. I sympathized with this isolated creature. I wanted to go home too, but I had to save Boris and find my grandfather. I had to be brave. Up until this point, I just acted like a child, but I'm not a child anymore. I have to act like it. I walked towards the door at the end of the room and peeked my head inside the door. I looked only to see about twenty of those ink creatures. They just stared at me.

" _I-I I'm so sorry. For w-what happened to you all..._ " You exclaimed, voice laced with sympathy. One of the creatures looked up at you and nodded as if it heard you and understood what you said. 

 I slowly walked inside and shut the door quietly behind me. They just kept staring at me, but I just crept around them, because I saw something on the other side. I suddenly could hear sobbing into the corner. I looked over at the creature sympathetically. I then looked at the wall and the messages around them. It said "No Angels" and "He Will Set Us Free". I honestly agreed with the first one. There didn't seem to be any angelic beings around here. I saw a flashlight in the vent and took it and shook it in the palm of my hands, It flickered on and I crawled into the vent. I was still extremely dark. I crawled towards the end of a long stretch at the end of the vents. Maybe I can open it and crawl out the other side. But then, something happened that I didn't expect.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**"Ȏ̸͇̪̱̅͠h̷̩̣͓̒͠!̶͓̗̺͖̞̓͛̄͒͆ ̸̼͍̝̿͑̈́̆ͅD̶͍͛̾̋͠ả̵̝̙͂̾ȑ̷̜̗͎̺͎͘l̵̢̗̝̼̣͊i̴͇̻̍͐̑̆n̴̨̙͂́͋͘͝'̴͍̃̂̍̎̇!̴̘̜͚̖̞̍̏̈́̕ ̶͍̽̍̚͘L̷̖̾͐̕ẽ̶̗̬̖̱̝̔̎͊͗t̷̝͎̻̺̞̽͝'̵͈̍̓̈́͠s̴̗̤͓̟̹͐ ̸͆̂͜h̵̟̼̒̈͌̈̓ä̸̼̣̿v̸̹̜̥̔̿̈́̚͝ę̵͙͙̐̄ ̸͈̗̔̏̐͑͆s̸̢͈̳͚̓͗̋̀͠o̴̘̩̪͉͊͌͘ͅm̶̻̑e̷̳̫̭̝͆̆͒ ̶̪̞̯̮͂̕͜f̶̢̲̳̓̈u̵̫̣̜͒̅͊n̴̢̡̝̜͘!̴̝̤̻̤̥̔̎̏͝"**

  
Holy crap! I rushed through the other part of the vent. I had to get away from Bendy. He is not the same Bendy I saw a few minutes ago. I was terrified but attempted to keep a straight face to show that I wasn't afraid of him. Soon the vent system came to an end and I was dropped in front of a door to Storage 9. I climbed up some stairs only to see the words "Come Up and See Me" and "Almost There". It was quite creepy.

I was on the ride going along and suddenly came along wooden double doors that slowly opened. The lights were off and the ride suddenly stopped. A dim light turned on and I had to adjust my eyes to it only to see someone I'd been trying to find this whole time.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Grandpa!"_

 


	9. Colossal Wonders (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for another scene!

_"Grandpa!"_

  
"Y/N?!" He exclaimed in shock. He was tied in the center of the room onto another elevated operation table.

 _"Don't worry grandpa! I'm here!"_ I hurriedly stepped out of the ride cart and started to walk over to him. The room was very dimly lit, but I stopped when I started to see a large shadow behind him. When I looked up I saw something I never thought I would see. It was Boris.

 _"Boris... is that you?"_ I slowly started to walk over to them.

"Y/N, RUN!" Grandpa yelled frantically. Boris started to run over towards me, and I could see him much better. His overalls were broken, a fake halo was surrounding his head, his eyes were x's, and he was much bigger than he originally was. I started to run to the other room. I think I saw an ax in there. I don't want to hurt him, but I might be the only way Granpa and I can escape. I grabbed the ax and saw as Boris start to lift up the cart. Holy Crap! He just threw that at me! He started to walk towards where I was and I ran into the room that grandpa was in. I ran towards him.

"Y/N, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He screamed in terror. I didn't respond and instead started to cut his restraints with the ax. He soon started to understand what I was doing and I helped him down. Soon Boris re-entered the room. He was unresponsive to the revelation that I had freed Grandpa. Grandpa grabbed the ax and ran over towards him and started to swing the ax. He was barely impacted by the blows because he blocked the ax with his hands. He backed us up into the other room only to start throwing objects at us. He soon hit Grandpa. The ax flew towards my feet. It was time to take action. Boris is like my older brother, but he hurt the only family I have left. No matter if he's being controlled I have to stop him. No matter the cost. I pick up the ax and walked up behind him and then hit a big blow to his back. It actually seemed to knock him down. He got back up after a few seconds. I started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Boris. You're like a brother to me, but I won't let you hurt my family." I kept on hitting him with the ax until finally, it killed him. My tears started to flow and I walked towards grandpa and went to wake him up. I shook him awake and he finally started to open his eyes. The suddenly started to widen.

"Y/N, LOOK OUT!" He yelled. I turned around only to see Alice running after me. I got into a defensive pose until she suddenly got stabbed through the stomach and was knocked down. I looked up to see another Alice and . . . Boris? He soon ran up to me and my tears started to fall.

 ** _"Y/N!"_** He exclaimed in happiness.

 _"I-is it actually you?"_ I exclaimed in shock. He grabbed my hand.

 ** _"It's ok Y/N... It's me, I'm ok."_** He said calmly. I literally tackled him in a hug. He got a little knocked down. I held onto him tightly like he was going to disappear. I started to quietly sob into his shoulder. I looked up and started to wipe my tears.

 _"If your here and then is that."_ I slowly started to look over to the other Alice.

"It's me Y/N, the real Alice." She said. I ran up to her and tightly gave her a hug. Boris walked up to us and we all got into a group hug. We all separated and Boris looked down at the dress I was wearing.

 ** _"How the heck? How did you get that? Wait! You didn't run into Bendy, did you?!"_** I looked down in slight shock. Alice and Grandpa, who had stood up in the time of us hugging, looked at him confused. He then proceeded to move my hair out of the way to check if anything else. Happened. I sadly hadn't put any makeup on there, so Alice and Henry got a huge showing of the markings on my neck. I froze in shock and embarrassment.

"What the hell?!"

 

"What happened?"

  
I held my face in my hands to cover the blush spreading over my face.

 ** _"Good, he must've been on his good side. He didn't get to ever fully mark you did he."_** Boris grabbed onto my shoulders and made me look up at him. I was frozen but finally managed to shake my head. He sighed in relief.

"Ok, can you explain what's going on Boris?" My grandfather asked in confusion and horror. He dragged them over to the corner of the room. He started to explain to them but then I suddenly got a fuzzy feeling inside my head and started to stumble back. I feel back onto something soft and sturdy.

(It's happening again. Innocent Cinnamon Rolls Beware. Skip to next A/N)

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

  
I felt hands wrap around my waist and started to feel something soft and ticklish on my neck. I slowly looked back to see Bendy... I weakly started to push his arms off of my waist, but he just grasped it tighter. His tail grasped around the top of my thigh and his tail started to touch ... that area.

**"Hello my princess~"**

  
He then bit down on my neck and started to claw at my waist. He wrapped his tail around my waist and started to touch ... oh lord. He started to kiss me and I yelled out a muffled cry. I heard gasps.

.  
.  
.  
.

  
**_"BENDY, GET AWAY FROM HER!"_** I heard Boris yelled and footsteps run near us. Bendy's presence disappeared and I fell down and before blacking out I could feel three presences around me.

Grace: Welp, this is a thing. I finally finished this after weeks of being sick. Also, I'm dying mentally from writing the end of this. I'm deciding on whether I will write a lemon later down that line. (It will be a while) It will be for plot purposes and will be an optional chapter. If you want it, comment below. Bye bye~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! If you enjoyed, share your support. Until next time!


End file.
